Too many mistakes
by BellaandEdward12
Summary: how many mistakes must bella make to get things right. what happens when her good life gets bad and she is all alone with out 5 best friends. will mistakes help her or make things worse. It has drama as well as frienship.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

summary:life is surely a climb but Bella can go through with it. she has 4 great friends with a gorgeous happens when her life start to get worse and worse.

disclaimer: im not Stephanie Meyers and I don't own twilight im just trying to entertain people with my fan fictions.

I was home finding me something to were when I heard the found ring.

"Hey bells am I coming to pick you up today?" Edward asked over the phone.

"Yea come over i will be ready for school in a little you then."

"Bye love,"Edward said and hung up.

I put on my clothes so happy that Edward called.I did my hair and brushed my teeth.

Then went down stairs to fix breakfast. Charlie was already gone and my cousins Seth and Embry must have already start walking to to were always nerve wrecking even if I loved them. They hung out with Jacob,Leah,and Kim.

My friends never did like Jacob because he always trying to flirt with me and glared at them a lot. He was 16 while i was 17 but he still shouldn't tried to always tried to act hard too. so i always tried to avoid him.

My cousins was 15 and 16 too. they parents died in a fired so they lived with me and Renee. But now that i moved with my dad they wanted to move with me also. They were like my little brothers and i would do anything for them.

After i ate breakfast edward came to get me.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Sup,love you get me some food.'he responded back.

"oops,sorry." I said innocently.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed.

"oh,"I said blushing.

"Babe you know i love you." he said,"i will do anything for you."

"any thing," I asked with a devious smile.

He got serious already knowing what i was gonna ask. He opened my door to let me get in and then handed me my bag.

"Bells I told you we should wait." he said glaring at me."how many times must we have this conversation .you act like what we do isn't enough.

"I'm satisfy but why shouldn't we. We both love each other." I said with tears betraying my angst.

"Bella, I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that. I know you really wanna wait you just saying that because you want to do what the the rest of our best friends started doing. Just because Alice... ewww and rosalie have is intimate with Emmet and jasper don't mean we have to be." He kissed my cheek and wiped the tears off.

"Yea you are right." I said apologetically knowing he was so right.

When we got to school Alice them walked to us from their lockers.

"Hey brother. Hi Bella " Alice said," Why have you been crying?" Alice asked more demanding.

"Well," Edward said looking at me. I blushed and nodded my head.

"Bella thought i was rejecting her because she want to you know have sex but i told her to wait." Edward announced i just nodded sadly and blushed. Omg why was we having this conversation in school right now.

"Dude you telling me you haven't smashed yet. Look at Bella she is hot and if y'all is a virgin she must be ti..".Em was cut off with a smack by rose."ouch rose"

" I mean you act like you are not ti.."Emmet was cut off again but this time with a smack from jas.

"Ouch why did you smack me?" Emmet yelled. I Just giggled and he glared at me.

" You are my friend but don't talk about how tight my sis is around me ok thats just disgusting talking bout my sis."Jasper said.

" Man who are you to talk when you made alice not be able to walk. You was pounding my sister so fucking act like i didn't i did but i dint get did i you as hole."Emmet mused.

Alice just glared and so did Edward.

"what the fuck you let him bang are sister when you didn't tell the fuck jasper don't fucking touch my sister ever again." Edward said.

"Dude you would have freaked out." Emmet said.

I was just listening but i finally decided to say something." That's why you didn't want to go swimming." Me and rose both giggled.

Alice just gave us death stairs so we stop looking.

"Alice are you hurt let me check then again ewww jasper did you make sure my sister was ok after." Edward challenged.

"Dude of course im not that fucking dumb." Jasper shot back.

"well i guess if i can trus tyou do what ever the fuck you want with my sis just dont hurt here." Edward said.

Jasper just smirked at alice and alice smirked back.

"Ok,ok lets just get to class." rosalie and me said at the same time.

"Ok" everyone else said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyers do. I really wish I did but im just trying to entertain people with fan fictions don't sue me anyone is interested in helping me you can or can give suggestions

When we were walking to class Jacob came by and bumped Edward trying to say Hi to me.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said. I just put my head down.

He always liked me.

" Dude watch were you are going,"Edward said.

"Or what?" The usual Jacob said. "or your me knuckle prints will be on your face." Edward said.

Jacob decided to push Edward. so Edward to off his jacket.

"No Edward just stop forget him."

People was just starting to crowd around us. Edward punched him in the nose and they started fighting.

"Stop." Leah yelled. she was Jacob girl friend. we all was wondering why he like me if he went with Leah.

Jacob pushed Edward off him and Emmet grabbed just when Edward was gonna swing.

"Edward its not worth it with that dog." Alice chimed in.

"Come on Jacob lets just go."

Leah tried to pull him away. But he yelled at her,"No Leah just leave me alone you are always in my business so just go find your own.

"Well i thought you were part of my business i guess not though so i will make sure im not in yours." she said on the verge of tears. And started running

Jacob just stood there dumbfounded looking angry.

"You showed him," Rose said laughing.

"Yea i guess i did, Bella are you ok bells im sorry you had to see that." edward said.

"Im sorry" was all could come out my mouth.

"No,no no, Bella its okay lets just get to class before some one gets in wasnt even your fight." Edward said.

We just went to class. The day went bye slow.

Before the day ended i invited them to come over they all agreed. when we got there we noticed jacob motorcycles were here.

"Oh hell naw"rose said.

"Okay guys just ignore them. we will stay we will be upstairs while they stay down stairs." I knew something like this will happen.

When we got to the house i told my brothers to keep them in the living room down stairs while we watch tv in the lounging room upstairs. They agreed.

I went down stairs to see jacob standing in the kitchen really mad. things felt ackward so i decided to make conversation." Jacob you dont know how sorrry i am about everything."

"Sorry. You know what... shit bella sorry isnt the word my whole life is practically ruin. i loved leah. i just wanted to talk to you about coming over with your cousins but your bitch ass boyfriend wanna get mad. Now dont no one like me for what i said." He shouted

i started to get scared.i was glad when i realize Edward came to check.

"Get the fuck away from her Jacob,"Edward yelled everyone else came in knowing their was a commotion.

Seth and Embry came in and step in front of Jacob.

"I think you should leave," Seth said to Edward and my other friends.

Everyone looked at me. Me and my friends would go somewhere else.

"Guys, I'm sorry but..." i was cut off bye rose.

" yea we get it we are just gonna leave don't call." she said and they began to walk out.

I tried to explain."But."

"Bye Bella"Edward said. Looking like some one just stabbed him in the chest.

they walked out.

I was mad.

"I hate y'all, Yall always ruining my life." I yelled.

When my friends were mad at someone they never stop staying mad.

I heard Jacob laughing he was glad my life was gonna be miserable because apparently his was. He always got people back when he thought they were at fought with some.

They tried to come up in talk to me but i didn't let them. They knocked on the door. But i just yelled and told them how much i wish there parents wouldn't have died because then they wouldn't be here. I knew i went to far and i regretted it. But i was mad and couldn't take back my words.

They just said sorry and that they love me and went down stairs.

I was hurting every one i loved. I cried my self. to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is bellaandedward12. So tell me how do you like things so far. you think things are sad for her now just know they get sadder. I feel sorry for Bella and to let you in on a clue she will always have real friends. Now is that enough i get enough reviews i will make this story pretty yeah and you all ready know who her real friends is. And please this is my first fan fiction and i need a little help with all this so please some one give me some advice on things.I don't want a sad ending  
**

**I don't own twilight and i think it would have been nice if i did. But stephenie meyers do so congrats to her for the wonderful books she make.**

These day were hard. I had no friends and they still haven't been talking to me.

Jacob would always glare at me at the table alone. the same as me. it seems as if we both got our selves into a big mess. I think it was time to apologize.

I had to have the courage to tell them how much i loved them and i missed edward so much .

When i went to their table and smiled slightly they all tried to walk away from the table. i could tell each one wanted to be back friends with me but they were just to hurt. they all would sare at me once in a while. I knew i hurted them when i they thought i picked jacob over them but really i just wanted to get out of my house.

So before they could walk away i asked them to stop for a minute so we could talk. And they did i was so grate that i said a prayer and thanks to the lord.

"Guys look im sorry about what happen you are my sisters and brothers and edward you our my soul mate i will never pick any one over you guys im sorry. and i promised i was gonna come with you." I said with tears in my eyes. I could tell none of them wanted to see me cry. so i knew i had got to them. Edward wiped my tears away.

"We know bella and we accept your apology. We missed you alot and so did all of our parents." Edward said and we were in a group hug.

"Thanks guys i gotta go to class. And i really do miss you guys." I said.

"So bella you coming to help us start planning for the graduation tomorrow. Its gonna be the fucking hottest party ever." Emmet shouted.

"Cut the shit out emmet." Rosalie said smacking emmet on the back of his head.

"ouch what the hell Rose." Emmet boomed.

"You guys haven't change a bit of course i will be there."I said giggling."I gotta go to class."

I kissed edward. And hugged the rest of my friends. i was so glad i got all of them back.

When i got to my locker i saw jacob . He came to me. I just glared at him.

"what the fuck do you want know," i asked.

"Im sorry bella,"he said a tear in is eyes,"just because my life became bad didnt mean i suppose to mess up every one elses. I should have apologize to leah and your cousins a long time ago."

I was stunned with tears in my eyes that was the nicest thing he ever said to me.

He gave me a bare hug and i hugged him back. He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I smiled very thing was back to normal as matter of fact things were better.

I realized edward saw the whole thing. He came to me . I was smiling but he looked mad.

"you know what bella you are such a whore don't talk to me at all okay. I don't want to see your face ever again." he shouted and walked away in tears.

I was so hurt i just sat down. Leaning against my locker crying.i decided to skip English class. I was glad when i felt an arm pull at me. I thought it was edward but the hands were to warm.

Jacob pulled me up and i just sobbed into his chest.  
"I know you been through a lot and in a way we are family. charlie and my dad are best friends and over the months i have really changed. So lets start over and be sorry." He said.

i couldnt stop crying so jacob picked me up like a baby and he was going to take me home. Until i saw alice and rosalie.  
They saw how terrible and heart broken i looked."Bella?" Alice asked softly.  
I could see tears coming down rose face."Don't do this to us or Edward." Rose murmured.

"He gave up on me guys. He gave up." I sobbed. "I thought he loved me."

"He do what happen we know is that he stormed to the car." Rose said.

"he saw jacob kiss and hug i didnt mean any harm.I love you guys." i sobbed even more and so did them.

"No bella no." Alice start to scream," you know that he will do something insane from what you did to keep hurting all of us."

" Im sorry alice." i cried. Jacob left so we could talk.

" No bella im sorry. we are all tired of you hurting us."

"we all had enough."Rose cried" We love you so much. "

"Please guys don't give up on me."I said through my tears.

"We haven't we just need time ok bella."

"We have to go look for edward."

"Please guys, I swear i want hurt you guys anymore just please im gonna fix this i swear"

"ok bella we love you" they both said crying. And walked away.

Jacob came back and tried to take me home but i told him to take me to the Cullens house.I woudnt let them give up on all knew eachother every since drove off and it started raining.

When i got to the door i was a coward. I was going to leave when Esme came to the door.

"Child come in it is raining." Esme said.

When she noticed my red eyes she started asking questions.

"why arent you at school? Why have you been crying? And what happen to and the rest of you guys?" ESme asked.

I ran to her and hugged her. She knew i needed a hug so she hugged me back. she was always like my mom.

"They gave up on me esme," I sobbed."They gave up."

"He doesnt love me at all anymore."I cried more. She just stayed there silent.

"I made so many mistakes."

" I know bella but your gonna get through this. I swear." Esme promised. Thats when carlisle came.

"Bella was wrong? why arent you at school?" carlisle asked concern.  
I filled both of them in on the whole thing. From when they thought i was betraying them to everything they all said to me. They both told me every thing was gonna be ok. And they were there for me until i drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets see. This chapter wont have so many tears. But it wont be in bella pov. i think that she should just go with jacob. she should forget about edward and the rest of them. lol sike im not gonna tell you what i think because then i will be telling you what im gonna do tell me what you guys think about this too because im doing this all by myself without any help. So please dont be too judge metal.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns twilight? Apparently stephanie meyer. I really wish i did i would have made a great book but i didnt so im just writing a faniction to entertain my self and every one else.**

Edward Pov

I was crying like a little girl now. I didn't know what to do. The last time didn't no one besides Alice and Emmet knew how i broke down. I couldn't live with out Bella but i only must try. things were gonna be hard. Alice and rose text so many times and so did em and Jas.

I texted emmet back and told him i was at in the woods by bella house. I just sat there and remember every thing me and bella went i helped her when she broke her arm. how when i first fingered her when we were 13 she gasp and was afraid because it had wanted so bad for us to have sex but me and my dad carlisle had talks when i was around that age. he knew i loved bella and wouldnt hurt her. So he told me that it would hurt her really bad. And i saw how bella gasped when i put my finger in her she had shifted uncomfortably i knew my big dick would hurt worser for me to be young i had a big dick and big fingers. So i was always scared to have sex with bella i knew it would hurt her to bad. She was my tiny small bella. She was fragile and i couldnt hurt her. I just never told her this.

I remember how when we were 15 she tried to satisfy me by sucking me up because she was very tasteful and i always would eat her out. she was surprised how big it was. And when she tried she chocked then she finally got the hang of it.

Our first kiss at 12 was both was scared. But bella knew i loved her every since first grade. we met in pre k butwe were only best friends then. Until i grew a real crush in first. Emmet always said i just thought she was pretty but i loved her then i could tell i loved her. even if i was young.

I made so many mistakes getting mad at bella like this. now she was out of my life for good and it hurted so bad. Tears were streaming down so much.

I saw emmet jeep pull up withim rosalie,alice and jasper emerging towards i knew emmet couldnt keep a secret. When they came and saw me with the tears they all just stood there.

She had put a whole in my heart. That only she could repair. Everything seemed black.

Emmet and alice slowly came over towards me. while they walked towards me i grabbed a sharp piece of glass that i saw on the ground. And put it towards my neck.

"Man dont do it edward. Bella loves you so much and she didnt want to hurt you. she never did edward. why cant you just forget about what happen if you loved her so much." Emmet yelled to me.

"Yea he is right, bella thought you gave up on her. she never did give up on you. She said she would make things right. So why dont you make things right first?" Alice said.

Emmet and alice both was close to me now and emmet took the piece of glass out out of my hand.

He and alice both hugged me tight." You know i love you bro and i will not let you stab your self." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry i didnt mean to scare you guys. You know i love all of yall. But i cant get over bella. I will always only love her."

Jasper and rosalie joined and hugged me tight too. Every one just sat there abd cried for along time expressing how we fill about eachother through huggs and sobbs. the though of losing eachother was scary so i know i scared them to death we finalyy went to my house and they all promised not to tell my mom or dad about what i was gonna do because they all knew the feeling of losing your love one or soulmate. It was un bearable.

When we got to the house every one had red eyes and when i unlocked the door. My emotions were every where. I was angry and sad at the same time.

Bella was there with here head on my moms lap here eyes were so red and her clothes were wet from tears and her hair was messy. She was beautiful. I wanted to smile but couldnt.

I just stood there waiting for bella to wake up. She would because was always a light sleeper and would wake up from the door opening. when the rest came in they all just stood there. In shock.

Bella finally woke up and she saw me. She looked frightened.I knew i had to end things now. Because everything was out of control.

Bella pov

I woke to edward and the rest of my old friends looking at me. There eyes were locked to me i just got up and ran to the bathroom. Tears started to come down again but i couldn't help it. Everything was so wrong right about now it was scary. I heard a knock on the door. I called charlie to get jacob number. Than i called jacob to come and get me.

He said he would hurry and be own his way.

Edward tried talking through the door.

"bella. Im sorry but we need to end things now. You know things shouldnt be this way."

He was breaking my heart and he knew it. I just laad my head back and cried i didnt answer.

Jacob called and said he was out side. I unlocked the bathroom door. And staggered out. Edward grabbed me and looked in my eyes just through my eyes i told him i understood that he gave up and that i had to leave. He just let me go and look sad as i walked away.

I had tears in my eyes and everyone else looked confused. Jacob was in the drive way he got out and hugged me. I cried into his arms knowing that he knew my life was over and left .Left my whole life behind.

I had to end things with jacob too.

"Jacob, the only people i ever wanted to really hang around is my five best friends. Without them i have no friends or a life. So take my advice say sorry to yours friends and dont make any mistakes like i did."

"so thats it" Jacob asked.

"Yes please understand jacob i love you i dont know how but i i need time."

He dropped me off and before he left he said something that made my heart hurt even more.

" I always acted like that because i nevefr had the type of friends you had i was jealous . i always loved you. I just couldnt admit it because you didnt love me back. But i realize the friends i had are true friends that i will never find anyone like them. No matter what."

"Jacob" I said.

He looked at me with tears and his eyes and drove off.

I Just went in the house. my whole life had changed ina couple of months. Not even to months. i was a big loser.

Edward pov

"Why didnt you stop her you goof?" Alice shouted at me.

She gave up is all i thought i tried.I told her i wanted to end the things that was going on and bring every thing back to how things were but she just told me through eyes that she was leaving. Now what did i have nothing she chose jacob. The way he comfort her when she left hurted so bad i didnt have a life anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm! Lets think. What do you think would happen next? Does bella life make her feel isolated and alone. Are will she actually get edward back. Maybe they will forget about eachother and the past thats has them in it. Will they both move on? Oh i know Whats gonna happen but its for you to find out. Because i want a night shining armor to save bella from the miserable life she is living now. Sike! Like i always say im not telling you nothing. Besides a couple things. Dont get your hopes up every thing is not gonna happen in one chapter. Its not that possible but what will happen is that someone is gonna make the biggest mistake of the life and just might have to live with it all. But it doesnt matter to her she willing to do anything just to grab his attention. If one person dont save them from the mistake that will live with that certain person for life.**

** I was inspired by holly and lola shoes. They have some great should check it out.**

**Disclaimer : i dont own twilight stephanie meyer do. So thank her. I wish i could be like her some im new to this and is making it up as i go so dont get mad.**

Bella pov

Edward hasn't been talking to me for a month. It isn't as long as the other time but it is worse he use to avoid me. now he tries is best to get to me in glare. So i always run away with hate in my eyes knowing i messed up big. I needed Edward so bad it was crazy.

My birthday is coming up right be for could i get through it without Edward.  
He was there every year.

I needed him since i was in pre-k to eleven when my mom left me a week before my birthday turning twelve.I ran into the house to my best friend. His parents went to a restaurant. And he was there with his sister Alice and Emmet was gone to there friends house. I cried and his arms and told him how i found out my mom was on crystal myth. Which caused her to go crazy and do stupid things. He sat there with me and i felt so safe that i kissed him unannounced on the lips. And it was nice when we kissed but we both was nervous. He told me that he loved me. And we started crushing on each other since then.

A couple years later on my birthday i turned fourteen My mom died. I was so devastated but edward was there comforting me again. I found out i couldnt live with out him.

So now it would be the worse birthday every. I just sat there in class looking lifeless. I was empty with no emotions to make anything better or worse. I kept trying to think about school work knowing that i was scared i might break down in my next class with edward.

Class went by so fast it was ridiculous. It was time to go to my next class. I was scared like hell. when i got to class edward wasnt i was ok but then thats when he walked in.

I had to flea out of the i caught his gaze once i could see all the anger in his eyes. And i could tell he caught a small glimpse of the single i was out the door i started to run to the bathroom but it was a tug on my arm that stopped me.

I turned around to face the one person i didnt want i turned to him i broke down like a sobbed. He just brung me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

i stop crying and started to look understood and was preparing his self to give an explanation.

"Bella I can not let you go a birth date with out you. Ive been trying the longest to get you to talk to me but you always run i font ive a fuck if you try to run away this round. im not letting you. weve been best friends since kids and you still is my best friend and cant anything change that." Edward said.

I was speechless and he understood that it was okay and that i wanted to spend my birthday with him."So how about in two days for your birthday you celebrate with your five best no more drama ok. lets just resolve every will come to my house to day to watch movies. Alice and rose have been dying to go shopping with you. And jasper and Emmet says that they miss there little sister so much." He said mimicking their both chuckled relieving some of the tension also.

When we go to class we sat by each other. He held my hand tightly the whole time. I felt so safe with him. Every thing went well. Until after class some girl i think name Tanya came up and he told me to wait there so i did. She was smiling at him and he smiled back. She was flirting and he was letting her! I was getting mad but i knew if i said something it might have been taken out of hand. So i just watched and when he came back i just walked away with him. Not saying anything. He kept staring irritated glances at me but i act like i didnt see then. But when he asked did i want to stay and watch a movie i said yes. It was all six of us like the it use to be.

When we got to his house every one was already there. They all came to greet me. It felt like home again. When we turned the movie on edward was acting ackward. We sat side by side why rose and alice was between jasper and Emmet's leg. When the movie ended i decided to ask edward what was going on.  
He just started to look nervous and hurried up and said nothing.

I knew something was up but before i could make a issue alice and rose pulled me up. "Oh bella we just have been longing to go to the mall with 've missed you so much." Alice went on. I was caught off guard and I lost my train off thoughts. I could still see Edward looking relieved.

"You girls have a nice time going shopping why we guys sit here un occupied." emmet said.

"Yea what ever by honey." Rosalie said. And blew a kiss at emmet. Jasper hugged alice before sitting down and i looked at edward he got up and hugged me friendly and whispered in my ear." I know you think something is up. I will tell you some time soon."

I just nodded my head and then said my good byes to jasper and both gave me brotherly hugs. i knew something was up with every one.

When we left to go to the mall they had started trying on prom dresses.I wasnt to sure whether i could go to prom because i'm promised my self that i wouldnt.

"Uhh guys im not going to prom." i stated.

they both started to look dumbfound and just started shooting worrisome glances at me."Uhhh okay and why are you looking at me like that?" I shouted.

"Nothing bella we are just worried about you. I mean we know how much you are hurting and all you been through. "Alice paused. "Just promise me that no matter what you still will be are bestfriend and what ever happen to you we will be there."

I was past confused now."Alice what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

That's when rose chimed in."Its just that we are tired of losing you because of edward and if something ever happen you cant be mad at us to because we suppose to be here for you."

I started notice tears streaming down my cheeks now."You know its like fate dont wont me to have any friends or it dont want me to be with edward. "Its lke every little thing i do it pushes edward and you away. And i just cant handle know?"

I just couldnt stop babbling." Yall just dont see how much I love you. Even if i am hurting you im not on purpose. But it seem as if edward hurts me on purpose. he just to stab me in the hurt with the words he are like sharp pieces of if he really loved me, if you really loved me no matter what happen you will try hard to fight to keep our relationships strong. But apparently you dont.I know you all are keeping a secret from me."

I notice that alice and rosalie had tears running down their face."Bella you know your wrong right? We Love you so much. You are my sister. My bestfriend. My shopping buddy and i can lean on you for as long as i why would i think that." Rosalie hurry up and added."and bella we might have started off on the wrong start but now i tell you every thing, when im in a bad move i lean on our shoulders. And you are as much if a sister too me as alice is."

"Well tell me what is going on." I pleaded.

"We just cant bella, we just cant." Rosalie repeated.

I was angry and hot,"well to bad because im finna catch a bus home. This trip was stupid any ways." I yelled.

I was just finna walk away when alice grabbed my arm," Bella what happen to us being bestfriends and fighting? Bella please fight with us and just trust us."

I sighed, "Okay, but please dont hurt me. i'm to shattered."

"Bella we really do love you," Rosalie whispered as if she ddint want me to here. "More than we tell you."


End file.
